


Pride

by SparklingPopsicles



Series: MakoHaru at it again! [10]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4596909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklingPopsicles/pseuds/SparklingPopsicles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto and Haru go to their first gay nightclub.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pride

**Author's Note:**

> My new roommate is a fellow queer, a gay man, and I'm slowly getting him into Free. So, we're eating lunch and he says to me, "Why don't you write one of your lewds about Makoto and Haru at a gay club or something?"  
> I respond, "Challenge accepted." And here we are today lol.
> 
> Thank you Anne for being awesome and incredibly special. Best Beta Evah.

Makoto bursts into the bathroom with Haru trailing in after him. Makoto checks to make sure they are alone before placing his hands on the sink, hunching over the porcelain. The music from the nightclub is somehow so loud in the room, practically shaking the tile floor.

“I don’t think I can do it, Haru,” Makoto says.

“Do what?” Haru asks, leaning against the wall next to the sinks.  

Makoto shakes his head, and a whirling sensation momentarily disorients him. He hadn’t expected his drink to have so much alcohol in it, and moving his head only seems to make it jet through him faster.

Makoto clutches the sink for balance, looking in the mirror. He still thinks his black muscle shirt fits way too tight, even with a button-down over it, and he groans as he sees tiny dots shimmering all over his face, neck, and collarbone. Makoto can’t understand how he managed to accidentally put on body glitter instead of regular lotion.

“This,” Makoto breathes, giving himself a once-over. “I can’t do any of this.”

“But you wanted to come here,” Haru says. “What’s changed?” He pulls Makoto back from the sink before he can press his face directly against the glass and makes Makoto face him.

Unlike the mirror, Makoto knows that Haru wants answers. The only problem is that he doesn’t have any. It’s true that Makoto wanted to come to the nightclub. He _wants_ to be there, but at the same time he doesn’t know if he _should_ be there.

It’s Rainbow Week in Tokyo, and a uni friend from Makoto’s coffee house job invited him and Haru out to a gay nightclub he works at on weekends to celebrate. After a bit of nudging Makoto eventually accepted Kanta’s invitation, realizing that he of course wanted to try one at least once in his life. Every second from that moment until they entered the building, Makoto thought he was more excited than anxious, but now he is nothing but nerves.

“I don’t know what changed,” Makoto finally says. “I don’t know anything.”

Haru hooks a finger around Makoto’s thumb. “Do you want to go home?” he asks.

Makoto laces together the rest of their fingers, tugging on Haru’s hand. Haru too is wearing a bit of glitter on his face and bare arms – not by accident – and also some of Kanta’s eyeliner. It looks amazing on Haru, but everything always does. Haru easily fits in at the nightclub and isn’t embarrassed or timid about anything. Answered Makoto’s suggestion of going with a simple ‘okay’.

They came out on the same day – together in the same moment – but Makoto feels so far behind him. Clipped, when he should be spreading his wings. Makoto has waited a long time for this. To be able to openly show his love for Haru, give girls the true reason why he can’t date them, and of course _finally_ admit that swimming is a perfect excuse to see broad muscles and chiseled legs on a regular basis.

“I don’t want to leave,” Makoto says, honestly. “I want to have fun.”

“Then what’s the problem?” Haru asks.

“I don’t know,” Makoto says. He leans against the sink. “This is the first public thing we’ve done since coming out. Maybe I’m just nervous?”

“You’re definitely nervous,” Haru says, stepping closer and taking Makoto’s other hand. “But what’s really going on?”

Makoto bends down, putting his forehead to Haru’s. Haru knows him better than anyone, and even if Makoto could lie to himself, he could never lie to Haru.

“I should have known!” Kanta says, storming into the bathroom. The loud boom of the music follows him in, making Makoto and Haru jump away from each other.

“What do you want?” Haru rudely asks.

Kanta crosses his arms over his bare chest, causing the feathery white wings attached to his back to flutter. He’s more glittery than Makoto and Haru combined, wearing jeans so tight that they leave nothing to the imagination. Makoto never expected to befriend such a person while attending university. Someone so different from everything he’s used to, yet exactly like Makoto in all the ways he always told himself couldn’t matter.

“What I want,” Kanta says, “is for my friends Makoto and Haru to come out and socialize with me. That’s why we’re here!”

“We’re just talking,” Makoto says. “I’m sorry, this is my fault.”

“Don’t apologize to him,” Haru says, waving a hand. “Kanta, we’ll be right out.”

Kanta lets out an exaggerated sigh. “This is insane. I leave you pups alone for one second and already you’re cruising the bathrooms?”

Makoto gasps. “N-no. We-”

“- I don’t understand,” Kanta says. “You two have sex all the time. Can’t you take a single night off to breathe – maybe interact with other people in between perfect boyfriend orgasms?”

“Get out. Before I shove those wings up somewhere dark,” Haru says, pushing Kanta toward the door.

“I’m being honest, Haru! Don’t be mean to me!” Kanta says.

“Then leave Makoto alone,” Haru warns, closing the door in Kanta’s face. He sighs and turns around, reading Makoto’s expression like a book. “Don’t listen to him,” Haru adds.

“He’s right,” Makoto says, groaning again. “This _is_ insane. I can’t even relax enough to go out there and be with you and talk to people. What’s wrong with me, Haru?”

Pink stains Haru’s cheeks, and he shakes his head, rubbing Makoto’s arm. “There’s nothing wrong with you, Makoto,” he says. “But whatever is really on your mind probably isn’t helping.”

Makoto looks down at his shoes. He could try to think of what is the matter with him, or he can accept the first true thought that came to him when they entered the nightclub.

“I got a message from my parents this morning,” Makoto says. “They want to have a Skype chat tomorrow.”

Makoto looks in the mirror again. “There’s no way I’ll get all this glitter off in time, and I’ll look like I’d been partying the night before. Not to mention…”

Makoto trails off, holding up the back of his right hand. “I’ll probably sneeze and they’ll see this – a purple club stamp of a whale expelling air which I think is actually just a cock ejaculating.”

Haru holds up his right hand to the mirror as well. “I have the same one,” he says, calmly. “It’s like they knew we were coming tonight.”

Makoto can’t help but to grin, and he knows it was what Haru wanted.

“I don’t think my parents will feel the same way,” Makoto says, instantly growing serious again. “They’ll ask how I am and what I’ve been up to, and all the evidence will be there.”

Makoto hangs his head, throwing his back against the sink and covering his face.

“That’s what this is about?” Haru asks. “Your parents?”

“It’s stupid,” Makoto mumbles, dragging his hands away from his face. “I already did the hard part – I told them, but. But sometimes I worry that they’re disappointed in me and just don’t have the heart to say it.”

Haru stands between Makoto’s legs, looking him right in the face, and Makoto makes a mental note to thank Kanta for suggesting Haru try eyeliner. It makes Haru’s eyes look even more vibrant and massive.

“Will you listen to me?” Haru asks.

“Yes,” Makoto answers, and he already knows where this is going.

“I’ve watched your parents love you my whole life,” Haru says. “I promise that nothing has changed for them.”

“I know. I _know_ ,” Makoto says, wishing his heart would just accept that fact. “I…I-I’m so sorry, Haru. I’m sorry for being like this.”

“Don’t apologize,” Haru says, seriously, pulling on Makoto’s shirt collar. “This is new to you and to me.”

“You’re a lot better at being new,” Makoto says, tugging Haru closer by his belt loops.

Haru rolls his eyes but lets himself be dragged closer. “I have no idea what I’m doing any more than you do,” he says, not sounding ashamed at all.

Makoto’s hands slide up to Haru’s waist, and he grips him, using Haru’s body for strength. “You always seem so sure,” Makoto says.

Haru places his hands on Makoto’s shoulders, massaging the tense muscles. “We finally got here,” he says, gently. “I think everything else will follow through when it’s supposed to.”

Makoto exhales lightly, taking Haru into his arms. Haru holds him back, resting his cheek on Makoto’s chest. The only thing in Makoto’s life that he knows hasn’t changed or will ever change is Haru and what he feels for him. Their love is a constant, everlasting force, and it’s what Makoto has used to guide him while he navigates through this next stage of his life.

“I’m so glad you’re here,” Makoto breathes into Haru’s hair, kissing his scalp. “I don’t know what I would do without you.”

Haru hugs Makoto tighter, and Makoto can easily feel that it’s Haru’s way of saying that he doesn’t have to worry about that either because they’ll always be at each other’s side.

Makoto pulls back and Haru rises up – their lips meeting perfectly in the middle. The tender pressure of Haru’s mouth soothes Makoto. Helps him to remember why they came – what the celebration represents for them.

“What do you want to do?” Haru asks against Makoto’s lips.

“I want to be with you,” Makoto answers, loving Haru to pieces. “Out in the open.”

Haru backs up, tugging on Makoto’s hand. “Okay,” he says – because it’s just that easy for him.

Makoto smiles, letting Haru lead him. Haru sounds so confident, looks so sure, and Makoto will gladly follow his example. It was Makoto’s lead that ultimately helped bring them together and confess their feelings. It makes sense that Haru would carry them now. Help get them through the next chapter of their relationship.

~~~~

The moment Makoto and Haru leave the bathroom, the boom of the music slams against Makoto’s ears. It’s extremely disruptive – the rainbow strobe lights enhancing the feeling of chaos. In spite of this, it does feel incredibly special to Makoto, and he can’t believe that he gets to be a part of it.

They soon meet Kanta who threatens to chain them up in separate corners of the room if they leave for the bathroom again. The three of them head to the bar – one of the only areas with proper lighting – and Kanta order drinks for the two of them. While they’re at the bar, Kanta also introduces Makoto and Haru to some of his friends and coworkers, other muscular guys who are shirtless and wearing angel wings.

Makoto and Haru quickly share a look – decide to order another round.

By the end of the second shot, Makoto not only feels a bit more relaxed but also giggly. He and Haru keep whispering numbers in each other’s ears – their rankings of the various ‘angel boys’ walking and dancing around the nightclub.

“You could work here,” Haru says in Makoto’s ear, as an angel boy walks past them. “You have the body for it.”

Makoto laughs, throwing back his head. “Is that some sort of pick-up line?” he teases. “If we didn’t know each other, would you walk up to me and say that? I think even you can do better, Haru.”

Haru narrows his eyes. He leans in to Makoto’s face, squeezing his knee. “I wouldn’t have to say anything,” Haru says. “You’d let me fuck you after one stare down.”

Makoto shudders even though he’s burning up, and he briefly closes his eyes, wetting his lips. He wants to come back with something just as fiery, but he only has the brazen truth.

“Y-yeah. I would,” Makoto rasps. “I’m always yours, no matter what.”

Haru lets Makoto go, seeming pleased for putting him in his place, and Makoto pouts a little.

“And I was being serious,” Haru says, looking around. “You would make really good money here. Your muscles would put everyone else out of business.”

Makoto looks at Haru strangely, feeling embarrassingly flattered but also highly skeptical. Alcohol does tend to make Haru a bit more open about what’s in his head – but Makoto can’t tell if Haru is being serious or merely wants to see him in skintight jeans and angel wings.

“I’m sure they’d rather have you,” Makoto says. “You can shake that gorgeous ass of yours like a girl – but even better because you’re a boy. _I_ would get fired after one shift.”

Haru stands up, holding out his hand. “You look cute when you dance.”

If Makoto’s face wasn’t already flaming from heat and alcohol then he would probably blush. He is calmer, but he honestly still feels a bit nervous as well. However, Haru is looking at him so kindly; his hand out to take and guide Makoto.

It makes Makoto think back to their days in Iwatobi. When Makoto would pull Haru out of the bath, telling him with his smile and through the strength of his grip that it was okay for Haru to live the day as he wanted. Just as long as Haru got out of the bathtub – out from hiding.

Makoto takes Haru’s hand, getting up from the barstool. “Lead the way.”

They bump past many people as they make their way to a clear space. The lighting is even sketchier on the actual dance floor, and the music is so much louder. The air is muggy, smelling of sweat and cologne and alcohol and fruit and _man_. Makoto can feel the atmosphere clamp to his skin, heightening his energy and excitement.

“Is this okay?” Haru asks, practically having to yell.

Makoto looks around – at all the guys who are just like him. Everyone is dancing, jumping, and shouting their joy to the music.

“This is perfect!” Makoto yells back.

The song changes to something with a heavy bass and a rhythm that causes Haru to start swaying his hips. Makoto forgets about his big feet and how he isn’t the best dancer in the world as he ogles Haru, becoming hypnotized by his movements that force Makoto to start dancing too.

The D.J. working the music keeps shouting to the floor: “Get ready! Get ready!” He repeats it a few more times then says, “Here we go!”

The music erupts; the bass drops, and Makoto feels his entire being fall with it.

Haru takes Makoto’s hands like he feels the rush too, and he looks at Makoto, asking him if he’s sure this is what he wants. This time, Makoto knows what he should be doing. The environment won’t let him back down. Haru being right there with him, and the whole community of supporters surrounding them shields Makoto from his self-doubt.

Makoto circles his arms around Haru, and they began to move to the beat of the music. All he can see are Haru’s eyes, and Makoto lets himself go.

The more they dance, the more Makoto’s hands descend down Haru’s sides until they curve around the shape of his ass. The moment Makoto grasps Haru’s plush he realizes that he’s hard, and Makoto knows that Haru can feel it. He pushes on Haru’s ass, bringing their pelvises together.

Haru pushes back, hanging his arms over Makoto’s shoulders. They start dancing a little differently – start moving like the other guys around them, and they know it’s okay. They’re safe and accepted just like everyone else.

Makoto is clueless as to what he’s doing, but it doesn’t stop him. He begins to sweat as he and Haru dance harder and sloppier, never taking their eyes off each other. Makoto squeezes Haru’s precious ass again, staring down into his eyes, searching for a reaction. Haru stares back, defiantly, daring him to continue.

Everyone around can see them, making Makoto finally thankful that the nightclub is so full and dark. However, a part of him doesn’t care if they are seen, and he can’t ignore how arousing and liberating the realization feels.

There are plenty of attractive guys in the room, but none that could ever stand next to Haru. Anyone who sees them will recognize that the sexiest thing on Earth is in Makoto’s arms, and he is more than happy with that idea.

Haru grinds on Makoto’s thigh, the heat and pressure beginning to make Makoto’s erection throb.

“My boyfriend is such a great dancer,” Makoto says, breathing hard.

“I’m just getting started,” Haru teases, mildly thrusting against Makoto’s groin.

Haru slips out of Makoto’s grip, turning around so that his back is to Makoto’s front. Haru rolls his hips, popping his ass into Makoto. Makoto loudly groans, holding Haru against him.

As Haru continuously shakes his ass, Makoto feels his knees weakening. He clutches Haru’s hips, hunching over and licking sweat off his neck. Haru responds with another hip roll, and Makoto sneaks his fingers underneath Haru’s shirt, touching his hot, damp skin.

“Please, let me kiss you. Please?” Makoto hungrily begs.

Haru trembles, turning around. He’s flushed, and the glitter sparkles on his face like starlight. Makoto pauses for only a second before pressing his mouth to Haru’s, kissing him on the crowded dance floor.

Makoto’s heart beats out of his chest, but it doesn’t stop him from feasting on Haru’s mouth, almost lifting him off the ground. Haru loudly moans, kissing him back just as intensely.

“Yes - _finally_!” Kanta’s voice screams.

Makoto and Haru break away, bursting from their own little bubble to see their friend beaming in his angel wings.

“What do you want now, Kanta?” Haru asks, less rudely than before.

“This!” Kanta yells, jumping up and down. “My friends coming out of their shells and showing some fucking pride for once. Oh – I should tweet this! My followers need to know that Makoharu _finally_ came out into the light.”

“You have to stop calling us that!” Makoto says, cringing.

“If you post about us on Twitter again I’ll block you,” Haru warns, jabbing Kanta in the chest.

Kanta rolls his eyes. “You don’t have an account, Haru!”

“Then I’ll have Makoto block you,” Haru says.

Makoto laughs. “But he’s right,” he says, smiling at Kanta. “Thank you for inviting us, and I’d never block you.”

“Don’t thank me yet, Makoto,” Kanta says.

Kanta takes a hand from both Makoto and Haru, treading backwards and leading them further into the crowded dance floor. Makoto isn’t sure how long they dance. How many minutes or hours he sways, and he closes his eyes after awhile, simply letting the music and community engulf him.

Haru eventually pulls Makoto down by his shirt collar. “Let’s go somewhere,” he says.

Makoto leans in to Haru’s mouth, feeling Haru’s warm breath all the way down his back. “You want me all to yourself?” he asks.

Haru licks the side of his face, and Makoto purrs like a cat. The dancing has been fun, but when Haru wants him Makoto doesn’t think twice. He reluctantly leaves Haru’s clutches and finds Kanta who is close by dancing with another angel boy.

Makoto taps him on the shoulder. “We’re going to get some air.”

Kanta gives Makoto a once-over and sighs, rolling his eyes. He digs into his jeans pocket, pulling out his car keys and tossing them to Makoto.

“I’m parked in the back of the employee lot,” Kanta says. “Make sure you leave from the side door so you can get back in.”

“What are the keys for?” Makoto asks.

Kanta just gives him a look then returns to his muscled angel. Makoto still has questions, but he returns to Haru and leads them away from the congested dance floor.

~~~~

Makoto and Haru escape through the side entrance as instructed, and Makoto inhales happily as he takes in the cool, fresh air. He looks around the car lot at the dozens of employee vehicles. It’s dark outside, but the lights from the nightclub and car lot provide them with enough light.

“There,” Haru says, pointing to Kanta’s car that’s in the third set of parking rows.

They practically run over, Haru clicking the key lock to turn off the alarm. When they reach the car, Makoto takes Haru by the hips and swings him around, lifting him onto the truck of it.

Haru gasps in surprise, and Makoto wants him even more. With Haru sitting on the car, they are perfectly at eye level.

“I guess my muscles are useful for some things,” Makoto says, gripping Haru’s thighs.

Haru leans forward, rubbing the tips of their noses together. “What else are they good for?”

Makoto immediately kisses him, pushing his tongue into Haru’s mouth. Haru sighs, spreading his legs, and Makoto slides him as close to the edge while still sitting on the car.

Haru sucks on Makoto’s tongue, tugging away bit by bit and giving it a gentle bite as they part. Haru opens his eyes, roaming over Makoto’s face, and he grins a little.

“What – drool?” Makoto asks, wiping his mouth.

Haru swipes Makoto’s sweaty forehead. “You’re sparkly.”

“Ugh. We’re never getting dressed at Kanta’s again,” Makoto says. He rubs Haru’s chin. “You’re sparkly, too. It’s really pretty.”

Haru blushes, looking down, and Makoto wants to cradle Haru in his arms – or eat him alive. Whichever, really.

Haru emerges from his coyness after a few moments, but the blush is still there. “Are you having fun?” he asks.

“I am,” Makoto says, without having to think about it. “You?”

“Kanta is annoying,” Haru says, “but he’s usually right.”

“Don’t let him hear you say that,” Makoto says.

Haru runs a finger up and down Makoto’s stomach. “You should shut me up.”

“I’d never shut you up, Haru,” Makoto says, frowning. “I love your voice.”

Haru stares with a blank expression. “Kiss me, Makoto.”

“ _Oh_ – I get it,” Makoto says, nodding in agreement.

They kiss again, and it’s deep and wet. They swirl their tongues over one another’s and nip at each other’s lips. Even though they are outside, Makoto can hear the music from the nightclub, and it somehow encourages him. Protects him from fear in some weird way.

Haru moves his hands up Makoto’s chest, rubbing his nipples through his shirt and making Makoto whimper, thrusting forward. Haru flicks his tongue over the roof of Makoto’s mouth, pinching his sensitive flesh, and Makoto has to break away.

“I want to do things to you,” Makoto moans.

Haru makes a soft noise. “Go ahead.”

Makoto’s heart jumps, and some of the heated fog clears his head. He takes a small step back, gaping.

“Really?” Makoto asks.

Haru shrugs. “Did you think I’d say no?”

Makoto scratches his head. “I honestly wasn’t thinking at all,” he says. “But h-how? Where?”

“Right here?” Haru suggests, cupping Makoto through his jeans. “No one will see us.”

Makoto doesn’t know if he should feel more aroused or terrified, but his erection excitedly responds regardless. Haru wants his cock now – Makoto wouldn’t be a good boyfriend if he didn’t let Haru have it.

“ _On_ Kanta’s car?” Makoto asks.

“Better than inside it,” Haru says. “We’ll have room.”

Makoto bites his lip, feeling a rush of adrenaline. He looks around the car park then takes Haru’s hand. “O-okay,” he whispers.

Haru stops fondling him, his blue irises expanding. “Really?”

Makoto nervously laughs. “Um, yes, I think so.”

Haru continues looking at Makoto in amazement, and Makoto feels proud knowing that he can still surprise Haru after all these years. Can still surprise himself, actually.

“Did you think I’d say no?” Makoto teases. He gets close to Haru’s ear, licking the rim. “I’m your angel boy tonight.”

Makoto kisses Haru’s earlobe, running his tongue over the skin behind it – a hidden, secret pleasure spot that Makoto discovered and honors every chance he gets. Haru whines in a special little way that Makoto only hears when he touches him there, so he does it again.

“Wait,” Haru pants, suddenly moving back. He holds up the car keys. “Kanta must have something we can use.”

Makoto takes the keys, but he doesn’t feel good about it. “Isn’t it bad enough that we’re doing this on his car? We shouldn’t use his…stuff.”

Haru rolls his eyes. “Why do you think he gave us the keys, Makoto?”

“I-I don’t know,” Makoto says. “So we can sit and talk?”

Haru silently stares at Makoto, waiting for him to fall out of his naivety.

Makoto rubs his cheek, cringing. “Do we have sex _that_ often? I mean, we – we do other things. Our friends know that.”

Haru continues to say and do nothing, yet his vacant silence speaks to Makoto. Tells him to realize what they’re currently trying to do then ask the same question again.

Makoto sighs, hopelessly. “We should have rabbits stamped on our hands instead of whales.”

“Wouldn’t be as accurate – proportionality,” Haru says, his gaze flicking down to Makoto’s jeans.

Makoto reddens, grinning shyly, then unlocks and opens the car. He checks the front compartment first for whatever it is he should be looking for, and he laughs as he finds it. Makoto has never felt happier to finally have friends like Kanta.

Makoto closes the car door, holding up a small lube bottle. Haru smirks, seeming just as thankful. Makoto lays it next to Haru, standing between his legs, asking a wordless question.

Haru quickly examines the area then nods, wetting his lips. Makoto kisses Haru, moving lower to his neck where he gently sucks.

Makoto’s hands shake as they move up Haru’s thighs, and Haru tugs on Makoto’s hair to bring their mouths together. Makoto moans, gathering courage and reaching for Haru’s jeans zipper, but it’s difficult to stay alert, kiss, and work his hand all at the same time.

Makoto rests his forehead against Haru’s, silently asking for help. Haru unfastens the button and pulls down the zipper, their fingers brushing one another’s. They both gasp – the awareness of what is about to happen pounding between them.

Makoto keeps his focus on Haru as he eases a hand inside his boxers, touching Haru’s cock. Haru sucks in air, and Makoto licks his lips, sighing. He loves Haru’s cock so much. It fits perfectly in his hand – feels just as perfect sliding down his throat or digging pleasure from his ass.

Makoto asks Haru with his eyes if it’s okay to keep going, and Haru responds with a mild pop of his hips. Makoto lets his cock out into the open air, causing Haru to shudder, and Makoto’s legs tremble as his heart beats louder in his ears than the music from the nightclub ever could. He runs his finger over Haru’s wet slit, spreading around the precum.

“Ready?” Makoto asks, to both Haru and himself.

Haru hugs Makoto around the shoulders, nuzzling his neck. Makoto holds Haru’s side with his other hand to help give the illusion that they are only hugging. He takes a few breaths to collect his nerve then slowly starts stroking Haru, shifting with a firm grip and instantly making him harder. Haru doesn’t make a sound, and Makoto can feel him pressing his lips together to keep quiet.

Makoto’s cock is tucked away, but he can also feel the pleasure. They’ve never done anything like this in such an open space, but he welcomes the frantic energy. It makes him pump Haru at a quicker pace.

Haru twitches, quickly kissing Makoto’s neck, and Makoto wants to give him everything. Haru has been so brave for them. Held Makoto’s hand as they came out to their families, and can finally say those three words that give Makoto immortality.

Makoto idolizes Haru for everything that he is. For everything Haru realizes and accepts that he’s not. Makoto wants to be the same way. Wants Haru to feel more and know all the things that Makoto still holds back because of self-doubt.

“I used to spend so much time wishing I could do this,” Makoto says in Haru’s ear.

Haru doesn’t respond, just increases the pressure of his grip on Makoto’s back.

“Making you cum…” Makoto wets his lips, pumping Haru a little faster. “It was constantly on my mind.”

Haru lets out a sharp breath, his stomach flinching as Makoto massages his slit again.

Makoto licks the rim of Haru’s ear. “When we were sixteen, I was still having wet dreams about you.”

Haru squeaks, popping his hips.

“They were so intense by then,” Makoto says, closing his eyes. “I loved it.”

Haru digs his nails into Makoto’s back, and Makoto’s breathing becomes shaky as he feels his own pleasure growing.

Makoto keeps jerking. Keeps shifting his hand on Haru’s cock that’s dripping and rock hard. Haru never lasts long when Makoto pleases him with his hands. He could stop now – finish Haru without saying another word, but he wants to keep going. Wants to spread his wings and make Haru lose himself doing it.

“Your ass,” Makoto says, feeling blood rush to his cock as the words form in his head. “I was always eating it in my dreams, and you always came for me.”

Haru starts trembling all over, and Makoto slows down his strokes, increasing the firmness of his tugs to edge Haru there.

“It got to the point,” Makoto says, rolling his palm over the head of Haru’s cock. “Where I would spend the entire school day thinking about it. It made me so hard around you.”

Haru begins wildly panting, clawing at Makoto’s back. The sting makes Makoto’s cock throb, and he’s sure there will be marks in the morning.

“I was aching, Haru,” Makoto whispers, squeezing Haru’s cock as he strokes. “I prayed for wet dreams of you.”

Haru lets out a choked cry, jerking in Makoto’s hand. “ _Makoto_ ,” he whimpers.

Makoto shudders. “But even if I didn’t have one,” he says. “I...I still made such a mess of myself almost every night.”

Haru sinks his teeth into Makoto’s shoulder, crying out as he loses himself and cums.

Makoto moans in pain, loving that he can make Haru orgasm just as hard in real life, and he feels like he had a release too. A beyond pleasurable release of true honesty that was enough to make Haru cum.

Makoto stays in place while Haru rides the waves, enjoying the delicious sound of his fingers sliding over his boyfriend’s cream. Haru settles in time, unhinging his mouth and nails from Makoto’s body.

Makoto gives Haru some space, sucking cum off his fingers. Haru hangs his head, still panting – shaking a little, and Makoto feels incredibly bare as he waits for him.

Haru finally lifts his head, looking so dazed and overwhelmed.

“When we were sixteen,” Haru says, his voice raspy.

“Yeah?” Makoto asks, quietly.

“I would’ve given you my ass,” Haru says. “Anytime you wanted.”

Makoto groans, gripping himself, and he just loves Haru so much. Wants him so badly and always has. “Can I have it now, please?” he asks.

Haru nods, slowly, and Makoto mindlessly takes off his button-down shirt, tossing it on the car.

“What are you doing?” Haru asks, perking up as his eyes widen.

Makoto feels a bit shy – feels even more aroused. He’s well aware of how much Haru gets off to seeing him in just his old muscle shirt. It was Haru who suggested he wear it to the nightclub.

“I don’t want to get too hot,” Makoto says, flexing his biceps for his boyfriend.

Haru bites his lip, vaguely nodding. “Too hot…”

Makoto smiles, and he peers around the car lot to give Haru some time alone with his body. There are a few people around, some smoking and others talking or checking their phones, but no one is directly close to them.

“I don’t know how we’re supposed to do this,” Makoto says, turning back to Haru.

“As long as you can be quiet we should be fine,” Haru says simply, shimmying out of his boxers and jeans.

Makoto tugs the rest down to Haru’s ankles then gets in between his thighs. He ogles Haru’s gorgeous legs – his beautiful cock and balls that are now on display.

“I can’t make any promises,” Makoto says.

Makoto gets closer, unfastening his jeans, and Haru wastes no time pulling Makoto’s cock out and over his underwear. Makoto moans louder than unexpected, but his cock is just so happy to be with Haru again.

“Quiet,” Haru whispers, kissing Makoto.

“I’ll try,” Makoto breathes, pushing into Haru’s grip.

Makoto fumbles open the lube bottle, pouring some over his cock and letting it drip onto his fingers as well. He lifts Haru’s legs, and Haru clamps them against his sides. Makoto throbs, feeling so turned on to have such a flexible, strong boyfriend that he can bend at will.

“Okay?” Makoto asks.

Haru answers with a kiss, and Makoto moves his hand in between them, touching Haru’s hole with a slick finger. Haru huffs out air, nibbling on Makoto’s top lip, and Makoto massages the taut muscle until it feels more relaxed. He then gently presses his finger inside Haru’s ass – the precious hotness of his teenage fantasies.

Haru tugs on Makoto’s tongue with a tiny squeak and starts weakly jerking him, coating the lube all over Makoto’s cock. Makoto moans as quietly as he can while he fingers Haru, curling into him so deeply that Haru vibrates.

“R-ready,” Haru chokes out, clenching his ass.

Makoto thrusts into Haru’s hand, slipping out his finger. He drags Haru almost completely off the car, looking around one last time before easing his cock up and into Haru – sliding in just past the head.

Makoto has to grit his teeth to keep from shouting, and Haru squeezes his eyes shut, putting a hand over his mouth to muffle his cry. Every time Makoto tops, he feels as though his cock could snap right off and stay forever lodged inside Haru’s tightness.

Makoto wants to roll back his eyes – immediately start digging – but he didn’t get the chance to thoroughly relax Haru. Makoto has come to terms with how big he is, and he has to make sure every time they rush preparation that he doesn’t push too much too fast.

“Does this feel good?” Makoto tenderly asks, kissing Haru.

Haru moans, faintly pecking Makoto’s mouth and gripping the edge of the car. “Keep going.”

Haru’s words are enough to make Makoto feel comfortable closing his eyes, and he continues gradually stuffing Haru’s ass until he is balls-deep.

“ _Haru_ ,” Makoto gasps, becoming so wobbly that his head drops to Haru’s shoulder.

“Give it to me, Makoto,” Haru says in his ear, gently, yet with so much command that Makoto wants to bow to him.

Makoto growls, falling into a haze – the place he enters when Haru orders to be fucked. Makoto places his hands flat on the car and does as he’s told, gathering from the first stroke that he won’t last very long. Makoto has wanted to cum ever since Haru grinded him on the dance floor – has been quietly aroused from the moment Haru started applying his eyeliner earlier that evening.

They go slow at first to find a rhythm and make sure that Haru won’t fall, but the mild pace doesn’t last – can’t last with the hunger between them. All Makoto can think about is that Haru would’ve given up his ass at sixteen, and somehow he knows that Haru is thinking similarly – imagining Makoto cumming hard in his sleep to the thought of him.

Makoto sits Haru back on the car and leans over him, thrusting harder and in shorter bursts. Haru shifts with each pounding, gasping and squeezing Makoto’s ass cheeks, attempting to bring him in even further.

Makoto tries to stay quiet, using Haru’s shoulder to stifle his sounds, but he can’t help but moan and howl helplessly. Haru yanks on Makoto’s hair and bring their lips together. They both open their mouths, letting their noises get lost in each other’s breath.

“Haru!” Makoto moans, leaving the safety of their kiss. “You feel so good!”

“Quiet…down,” Haru pants, heightening the intensity by raising his hips, meeting Makoto’s strokes and gobbling up his cock completely.

Makoto gives a drawn-out, rough thrust that makes Haru yelp, contracting around his cock.

“So – _tight_ ,” Makoto grunts.

“Shut up!” Haru frantically whispers.

Haru clamps a hand on the back of Makoto’s neck, forcing Makoto’s mouth to his shoulder again. Makoto doesn’t want to bite him too roughly, but he has no choice but to gnaw on Haru, knowing that there will be a mark on his shoulder in the morning. They’ve had sex more times than Makoto can count, but it’s never felt so furious. So desperate and urgent.

Makoto begins to hum. Haru’s insides are clenching around him, and every time Haru squeaks or lets himself be a little loud Makoto feels another strong pulse to his cock. It isn’t long before Makoto starts to feel it. Starts realizing that he’s going to cum.

“H-Haru?” Makoto wheezes.

Haru kisses the side of Makoto’s head, telling him that he doesn’t have to stop – that they’re safe. Makoto believes him, letting himself go, and he fucks Haru against the car with everything he has, making Haru whimper and whine with every thrust.

Makoto keeps moving, keeps humming – and Haru keeps pushing, squeezing around him. Makoto completely removes his face from Haru, opening his eyes and looking at him as his resolve explodes and he begins to cum.

“Haru!” Makoto loudly moans, stuffing his palm in his mouth as he pulls out.

Haru grabs his cock, jerking out Makoto’s orgasm and directing his muscle so Makoto jets toward the ground. Makoto crumbles against Haru, gasping and whimpering as he’s pumped empty. The feeling is like nothing he has ever experienced before, but it reminds him of those magical nights when he would wake up in bed, moaning Haru’s name.

Haru lets Makoto go after one final squeeze drains his cock, and he lowers his legs to the car. Makoto hunches over him, and they breathe roughly together. Their hearts pounding against each other’s chest.

“Are you okay?” Makoto rasps, touching the small of Haru’s back.

Haru kisses Makoto’s temple, nodding. Makoto lazily circles his arms around Haru, rocking slightly, and after awhile the world around them returns.

Makoto eventually peels away, tucking himself back into his clothes. Haru looks satisfied as he licks cum off the back of his hand, but Makoto knows him far too well not to also notice the hint of shock in his expression – like Haru can’t believe what they just did.

Makoto feels a bit timid now that the sexual fog has completely cleared. He rubs his neck, feeling cum crust on his cock-stamped hand, and what they did hits him too – very hard.

Makoto just had sex in public. Fucked Haru using his friend’s lube on top of a car outside a gay nightclub during Rainbow Week. It’s almost too much to take in; Makoto can’t help but to snort and shake his head.

“Haru,” Makoto says. “This is the gayest night of my life.”

Haru blinks, then looks over himself. “I’m not even wearing underwear right now.”

Makoto starts giggling, and Haru actually joins him. Soon, they are both laughing at their absurd, reckless behavior. Makoto helps pull Haru’s clothes back on him once their fit is finally over.

“Let’s actually sit inside the car for a minute,” Makoto suggests, tugging Haru’s boxers and jeans up over his ass as he lifts his hips. “It’ll be good for you.”

Makoto picks up his over-shirt and the lube bottle while Haru finishes dressing himself. Makoto feels so exhausted and shaky. If he doesn’t take a second to calm down he will probably collapse.

Makoto helps Haru off the car and opens the backseat door for him. They climb in, and Makoto exhales, feeling so good to sit and have something to lean his back against. Haru curls up on his side, resting his face on the back cushion. Makoto gives him his shirt to use as a pillow, and Haru takes it, nuzzling his nose into the fabric.

Makoto grins idly at Haru. Haru just stares back at him, his pretty face sparkling and his big, calm blue eyes soft and tender. Makoto can still hear the music even from the car, but it doesn’t disturb him. Doesn’t break the loving, sacred space that he and Haru have created.

~~~~

Makoto doesn’t know how much time passes, but soon he feels a little too relaxed – on the brink of yawning.

“Do you think we should go back in there?” Makoto asks.

Haru stretches, and Makoto can tell that he was moments away from falling into a stupor too. “Probably,” Haru says. “At least make one more appearance so Kanta doesn’t complain about it later.”

“Good idea,” Makoto says. “I need to be alert for tomorrow. For my parents.” He sighs, playing with the door handle and trying not to worry.

“Makoto?” Haru whispers.

Makoto turns to him, and the guilt in Haru’s eyes instantly alarms him.

“What’s wrong?” Makoto asks, scooting closer.

“I think I need to tell you something,” Haru says, his shoulders stiffening. “The truth.”

Makoto’s heart jumps. “T-the truth?”

Haru sits up, tensing his brow, and Makoto patiently gives Haru time to gather himself.

“I don’t know why you think I’m stronger than you,” Haru says, shaking his head. “The way you can be…so open. It’s. It’s the hardest thing in the world to do.”

Makoto takes Haru’s hand, kissing his knuckles. “Whatever it is, you can tell me.”

Haru nods, exhaling lightly. “That day we came out to your parents, your mother took me aside and told me something.”

“What did she say?” Makoto quickly asks, feeling scared – feeling petrified.

Haru squeezes Makoto’s hand. “She told me that she always had an idea about who you are,” he says. “She had different reasons for wondering, and the biggest was…”

Haru trails off, and even though he’s still so tense, his face relaxes, and he smiles just a little.

“She could always see that you were in love with me,” Haru says. “Even when we were really young, both your parents could see it. They were relieved when you told them because it meant that we were finally being honest with each other.”

Makoto chokes out a breath, closing his eyes, and when he opens them his vision is blurry – cloudy with tears. “She. She said all that to you?”

Haru bites his lip, nodding and letting out a shaky breath. “You’re just like her, Makoto. So open.”

Makoto breaks down, hanging his head, and the tears that roll down his cheeks feel like small, individual releases of doubt that have been wearing away at his spine. He wishes that he were back in Iwatobi, so he can run into his parent’s room and tell them how much he loves them. How he never wants them to stop loving him.

Makoto holds Haru’s hand to his chest. “She’s right,” he says, fighting through the lump in his throat. “You’re my first memory, Haru. I knew from the beginning that I would need you to make my life feel…real.”

Haru climbs into Makoto’s lap. He brushes Makoto’s tears away, kissing the corners of his eyes. “You’ve always had me, Makoto,” Haru says, softly.

Makoto sobs, hugging Haru. Haru circles his arms around Makoto’s neck, gently running his fingers through Makoto’s hair. Makoto cries into Haru’s shirt as he takes in how special and fortunate his life is.

Makoto is living his true life. He gets to be with the boy of his dreams, and his family is right behind him, as they always have been. He lets the emotion completely close him in, knowing that Haru will still hold him. Still be there when Makoto returns to the surface.

Haru tenderly kisses the top of Makoto’s head, and Makoto can decipher the message – even while being buried in feeling.

“I-I’m all right,” Makoto says, sniffling. “I’m. I’m happy.”

Haru makes a gentle noise, and he holds Makoto tighter, kissing his head again and again. Makoto keeps sniffling, trying to steady his breath, and he begins to calm down – build himself into a person again with Haru’s help.

Makoto pulls away, sniffling, and Haru picks up Makoto’s over-shirt, dabbing his face dry.

“Are you okay?” Haru asks.

Makoto nods. “I’m so glad you told me.”

“Me too,” Haru says, frowning a little. “I’m sorry that I couldn’t before.”

“Don’t be. Ever,” Makoto says, feeling nothing but love and a sense of liberation. He urgently kisses Haru. “Please, let’s go back so we can go home. I need to hold you – for days.”

Haru smiles, his whole body lifting in spirit. “Okay,” he says. He gets off of Makoto and opens the door.

“I’ll be right out,” Makoto says.

Makoto reaches underneath the passenger seat, where he and Haru stashed their phones before going into the nightclub. Makoto turns his on, cringing when he sees the time, but he decides to go for it anyway.

Makoto opens up his messages list, clicking on his mother’s name. He sends her a text saying that he misses her and can’t wait to Skype tomorrow, which is the honest truth.

Makoto hits send and slides his phone into his front pocket. He’s not expecting her to be awake – the message being something nice for her when she wakes up – but it’ll be smart to keep his phone on him, just in case.

Makoto takes a few deeps breaths, scrubbing his eyes one last time before getting out of the car.

“Ready?” Haru asks.

“Yes,” Makoto says, confidently. He takes Haru’s hand, and they begin to make their way back toward the side entrance of the club.

Makoto’s phone vibrates in his pocket, and he quickly pulls it out, grinning widely at the message alert from his mother:

_We’ll see each other soon. Your father and I love you so much. I hope you and Haru have a good night._

Makoto beams at the text. So much has changed and still is changing for him, yet all the things that truly matter really are just as they’ve always been. It makes Makoto wonder if his wings weren’t already spread – that all he needs to do in order to break free and fly is just be himself, continuing to live and believe as he always has.

Makoto shows Haru the text, and Haru smiles the moment he reads it, looking up at him.

“Happy Pride, Makoto,” Haru says.

Makoto kisses Haru’s head. “Happy Pride, Haru.”

They walk to the entrance, showing their cock stamps, return to the nightclub. Return to the proud celebration.

**Author's Note:**

> Love yourself, be yourself. <3


End file.
